Episode 052
Handlung kurz Ruffy sieht sich in Logue Town das Schafott an, auf dem Gold Roger hingerichtet wurde und trifft dabei eine alte Bekannte: Lady Alvida. Die hat sich durch eine Teufelsfrucht in eine schöne junge Frau verwandelt und macht gemeinsame Sache mit Buggy, dem Clown. Sie wollen Ruffy an den Kragen. Handlung lang Ruffy bewundert die Aussicht auf dem Schaffot während sich seine Feinde nähern. Tashigi schliesst sich Käpt'n Smoker an. Ein Mann des Gesetztes ruft zu ihm herauf, dass es verboten ist, auf das Schaffot zu klettern. Er befliehlt ihm herunter zu kommen. Da taucht Alvida auf und schlägt den Mann nieder. Ruffy erkennt sie aber nicht wieder. Die Leute auf dem Platz bewundern ihre Schönheit. Sie erzählt Ruffy, dass er der erste war, der sie fertig gemacht hat. Die Zuschauer werden wütend auf Ruffy. Noch mehr Soldaten tauchen auf und wollen Alvida verhaften. Doch dank ihrer Schönheit bringen diese es sich nicht übers Herz, zu schiessen. Buggy erscheint und tötet die Soldaten. Dabei fliegt ein Trümmer eines Brunnens auf Alvida zu, doch er gleitet an ihr ab und wird umgelenkt. Sie erklärt, sie hat von der Alabastafrucht gegessen. Dadurch ist sie dünn geworden und ist ihre Sommersprossen los. Buggy zieht seine Kute ab und freut sich, endlich Rache nehmen zu können. Ruffy erkennt ihn, aber leider fällt ihm sein Name nicht ein. Beim raten wird Buggy wütend für all die lächerlichen Namen, die Ruffy sich ausdenkt. Doch die Zuschauer erkennen ihn. Schreiend wollen sie fliehen, werden aber von Buggys Bande aufgehalten. Plötzlich drückt Kabaji Ruffy das obere Teil eines Prangers auf den Körper. Buggy gibt bekannt, dass er nun Ruffy hinrichten werde. Und Ruffy sieht keine Chance, zu entkommen. Nami hatte recht behalten. Die Temperatur sinkt schnell und der Wind wird stärker. Sie vermutet einen Orkan. Dann taucht Zorro auf und fragt sie nach Ruffy. Er hat ein Gefühl, dass sie bald ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden. Dann bekommen sie von fliehenden Leuten mit, dass Buggy sich auf dem Hauptplatz befindet. Auch Smoker wird benachrichtigt. Er befliehlt, das ein Batallion zum Hafen gehen und die Piratenschiffe versenken soll. Die anderen beiden versperren die Wege weg vom Platz. Zorro und Sanji machen sich auf den Weg, als einer erzählt, dass Buggy Ruffy hinrichten will. Nami und Lysop machen sich auf den Weg zum Schiff um es besser zu vertäuen. Smoker inspiziert die Lage und befliehlt, sich zurück zu halten bis Buggy Ruffy getötet hat. Dann sollen sie sich Buggy, Alvida und die restlichen Piraten schnappen. Buggy spricht das Urteil aus und Ruffy freut sich, endlich mal eine Hinrichtung zu sehen. Buggy klärt ihn auf, dass er hingerichtet werde und die beiden beginnen zu streiten. Nami und Lysop rennen Richtung Hafen. Auch die Marine ist unterwegs. Als Nami die Lage erklärt, sorgt sich Lysop um die Flying Lamp und hängt Nami ab. Moji und Richie sind unterdessen am Schiff der Strohhutpiraten angekommen und wollen es niederbrennen. Ruffy versucht sich aus der Situation rauszureden, doch Buggy ist nicht zu überreden. Er fragt ihn noch, ob er irgendwas bedeutendes zu sagen hat. Dann entscheidet er sich um, den es spielt keine Rolle. Ruffy ist bald Vergangenheit. Da ruft Ruffy aus, er sei der zukünftige König der Piraten. Dann herrscht Stille. Endlich erscheinen Zorro und Sanji. Sie müssen sich den Weg zu Ruffy freikämpfen. Doch Buggy meint, Zorro ist zu spät. Er holt zum Schlag aus, während Alvida den Piraten befliehlt, Sanji und Zorro aufzuhalten. Buggy beginnt zu lachen. Ruffy nennt die Namen seiner Crewmitglieder und entschuldigt sich. Er glaubt, das wars. Dann lächelt er, was Smoker beeindruckt und Buggys Schwert saust nieder. Plötzlich schlägt ein Blitz auf dem Schaffot ein. Es beginnt zu brennen und kippt um. Ruffy hebt seinen Hut auf, lacht und meint, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Alle haben den Mund offen vor staunen. Smoker gibt den Befehl für den Angriff. Ruffy hat seinen Spass, doch Zorro meint, sie müssen jetzt abhauen. Und so rennen die drei Richtung Hafen. Smoker fragt sich, warum Ruffy gelächelt hat. Er erinnert sich, dass auch Gold Roger ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Dann fasst er sich und will den Strohhut verfolgen. Ein Marinesoldat meldet, dass das Batalion am Hafen hat Probleme, da das Schwarzpulver nass geworden ist, doch es wird für Ersatz gesorgt. Dragon läuft im Regen einer menschenleeren Strasse entlang. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *-